User talk:Actene
Ultimatum Just added my new post. BVA Well I've added a post on BVA which involves 2 of my S-IIIs talking bout Simon and Cassandra, and i was wondering maybe if they confronted? And then Josh forgives Simon? Regards, Sure, Ok want he folded into Wolf for this mission? I was thinking that we have like conversations (Cassandra and Wolf) where we each take control of each others chars for that point but for the mission I take her over for a small part? Regards, Lol your guys seem like uber-Emo's :) But why whats wrong with Cassandra? Can I say her and Amy had a friendship? Ultimatum: Finale Actually, I was hoping that 141 would get a message from the Hawaii, come swooping in, and crash the Ultimatum, his personal ship, into it after receiving some blows from Griffon's ship, the S.S. Peregrine as he tries to stop them from approaching the Hawaii. 2994 would board however you see fit. I think we should actually plan/coreagraph their next fight instead of making up as we go along. It'd make it more interesting, IMO. E-Mail Check your E-Mail as i sent you the draft for MWWE, Any problems let me know via, email Regards Check your E-Mails, It regards 2994 and 2995, I sent you a new one It has no subject highlighted sorry bout that :/ ok RE: Strike King Dear Actene, Sounds good re: Apollo. Simon sounds good; uniqueness would be extremely appreciated, don't worry about clearing anything with me :) Would be highly interested to see how Simon reacts to the developing mission. Since I get the feeling that Simon's not the super-social type, maybe I can have Rowntree clarify the mission layout (I think that Simon would feel super-awkward trying to lead a hundred some strangers were all trying to kill him just a few years ago) Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey wassup hows it going. Yea email sounds good as a proxy if you don't have an IM client; can I ask your email? Or rather, feel free to email me (relentlessrecusant@gmail.com) and I'll reply with my email. Take care, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) The Finale I'll post 141's "dramatic entry", as you say, in a little bit. Hopefully within an hour or so. I hope to have my post up by 2100 PST. Some things to note about the Hawaii: *It's a Colony Ship(Roughly the same class as the Spirit of Fire, al'a Halo Wars) *She has upgraded Slipspace engines and new Point-defense cannons, caliber 20mm HE(High Explosive) and 2 dozen Archer missile pods. *She only has 3 dcoking bays, cavernous as they are, and one is sealed for repairs at the moment. I believe an imminent reactor breach is "dramatic" enough. You're up to par.:) RE: E-Mail Dear Actene, Hey, I got your email, thanks: I hope to be able to discuss certain plot points in confidence with you over email and future BVA plans :) I guess the only guideline with posting is that it might not be the best if you post twice in a row; if you post, and someone else posts after you, feel free to post again. Keep in touch! I'll send you an email soon, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hai A most interesting read! I was wondering if the Hai could somehow meet up with the Zalcrans on Zalcronia? It would help me expand my Planet article and might give you some more ideas for the Hai. More like Alien vs Predator, if ya ask me! Acctualy... it be more like a cross between AvP and Jurassic Park since the Zalcrans are remarkably simaler to Rapters, you know? Well in my "Group's" role-playing, the Covenant Separatists have control over the system that Zalcronia is a part of. But the Zalcrans have been around since before the firing of the Halo Array (They weren't sentient then so the array didn't kill them), so the little story could take place before the Covenant Civil War. Well... even though the Separatists have control over Zalcronia, they don't exactly spend alot of time on the Planet (Mainly because of the Zalcrans and other beasts). So like, if a Hai ship crash-lands on Zalcronia, and you tell their story, it would be a pretty good read!^_^ Sounds good! hi actene I got your message and replied in an email; btw do you have a gmail? you could forward your yahoo to your gmail and it would allow us to IM each other. keep in touch! thanks, RR [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) hey wassup actene about to get some shut eye now but was walking and thinking if possible if I could draft a short and non-committed scene between Simon and K.S.? Keep in touch, let me know [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) hey thanks for your email :) I just got it righhhhhht before I was about to conk out haha But yea, OK. Excellent ideas, I will reply to your email in depth as soon as I attain consciousness again ;-) Are you amenable to a short post between Simon and K.S.? I will run a draft by you first in private [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) mornin' Hey wassup. I tried to add your gmail (actene@gmail.com ?) let me know if you got it (gmail's still confusing to me haha) I just spent an hour trying to draft a scene between Simon and Son (User:RelentlessRecusant/Box) before FireFox crashed...super mad haha Well, keep in touch! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Idea sounds good IRC, #gruntipedia, now -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I see you in teh IRC, but you no answer. ? Rogue Hai Hi there Actene, was some time since we wrote :P. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could make a Hai tribe of outcasts? I thought that it would, even when the MWW started, they remained mercenaries and still does, had some plans for them with my Troy Corp article. So, is this ok? If you'd like, I could put you as co-author, since the race is yours and you might want to put some things yourself on it. LieutenantDavies 13:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) GMail Hey Actene I got the GMail w000000t (It's googlemail right?) hehe I mean that btw :P anyway you want mine? Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok :) We can talk about stuff, Anyway it's medicwolfpack@googlemail.com (Battlefield 2 Reference) cos it;s completly new to me :) Warmest Regards, ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to sound impatient have ya added me yet? Need to talk to you. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, again sorry for being impatient ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) btw postin on BVA now (Embarking the Pelicans) so get ready to post :) IRC V2.0 Rawr. We need to "cooeograph" 2994 and 141's fight, methinks. Meet me on IRC within an hour of this message, or until 2300 PST. Hey Hey! Hey thanks for the welcome! but could you please resign the welcome you did on my talk page? (Someting happened.) RE: 2042 — Good job weaving in 2042 with our evolving Alice in Wonderland plot. I will be on gmail (ableit invisible); I messaged you but you left. Lemme know when you're on! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Guest book? So wheres your guest book? Is it possible that you could create one please? Fair enough. Thats logical by anny chance would you like to be added to my list of friends? [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Permission Hey, I was wondering if I could use Team Jian and Team Kopis Pre new Africa. In my Story Halo:Team Wolf Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 15:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Man :) Feel free to use Wolf Regards Go on GMail :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Happy new Priesidant day :) Crimson Blue Yes that would be fine. He better prepared to be getting shot at from all sides : P [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Ultimatum I'd sat try C first, and if that doesn't work, let's do B. IRC time? k4karnage G-Chat mate :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:05, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Going on G-Chat? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 14:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) G-Chat if possible :) Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello :P Hey ShockTrooper, Hey , I was wondering on an Idea. I have an Character, Daniel Jackson, who has the opposite Beliefs of G294, For Example, Jackson is Killing Unarmed and Wounded Rebels because he basically wants to. Do you think that G294 can met my Guy and have an Conflict with him? I don't know if you like the Idea or not, but is it okay with you? (Sorry) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell RE I just say Sorry because it is an Bad habit, I say sorry for alot of stuff. Anyways, Actene, You think this is an Good Idea to put into BVA? (I have to say this, Sorry) (P.S. I like your Agent 2994 Article alot, hopefully it wins Fanon of the Month) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell Alright, that's cool man, I'll Wait, good luck with the Article. (P.S. I think you should start off the Idea and then I continue, So, you go first and then I go second) (P.S.S. Tell me when the Post is up, Sorry) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell Zalcronia Update I added the information about the Hai crash-landing on the Planet. Read over it and make sure it fits your standards